queenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskografia Queen
Zobacz też: Queen. Dyskografia Queen składa się z 15 albumów studyjnych, 8 albumów koncertowych, 14 kompilacji, 1 minialbumu, 62 singli i 9 boxsetów. Albumy studyjne * Queen (1973) * Queen II (1974) * Sheer Heart Attack (1974) * A Night at the Opera (1975) * A Day at the Races (1976) * News of the World (1977) * Jazz (1978) * The Game (1980) * Flash Gordon (1980) * Hot Space (1982) * The Works (1984) * A Kind of Magic (1986) * The Miracle (1989) * Innuendo (1991) * Made in Heaven (1995) * Queen Forever (2014) Albumy koncertowe * Live Killers (1979) * Live Magic (1986) * Queen at the Beeb (1989) * Live at Wembley ’86 (1992) * Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl (2004) * Queen Rock Montreal (2007) * Hungarian Rhapsody: Queen Live in Budapest ’86 (2012) * Live at the Rainbow ’74 (2014) Kompilacje * The Best of Queen (1980) * Greatest Hits (1981) * Greatest Hits II (1991) * Classic Queen (1992) * The 12" Collection (1992) * Queen Rocks (1997) * Greatest Hits III (1999) * Jewels (2004) * Jewels II (2005) * Stone Cold Classics (2006) * The A-Z of Queen, Volume 1 (2007) * Absolute Greatest (2009) * Deep Cuts, Volume 1 (2011) * Deep Cuts, Volume 2 (2011) * Deep Cuts, Volume 3 (2011) * Icon (2013) Minialbumy * Five Live (1993) Single * Keep Yourself Alive (1973) * Liar (1974) * Seven Seas of Rhye (1974) * Killer Queen (1974) * Now I’m Here (1975) * Lily of the Valley (1975) * Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) * You’re My Best Friend (1976) * Somebody to Love (1976) * Tie Your Mother Down (1977) * Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy (1977) * Teo Torriatte (1977) * Long Away (1977) * We Are the Champions (1977) * Spread Your Wings (1978) * It’s Late (1978) * Bicycle Race (1978) * Don’t Stop Me Now (1979) * Jealousy (1979) * Mustapha (1979) * Love of My Life – na żywo (1979) * We Will Rock You – na żywo (1979) * Crazy Little Thing Called Love (1979) * Save Me (1980) * Play the Game (1980) * Another One Bites the Dust (1980) * Flash (1980) * Under Pressure (1981) * Body Language (1982) * Las Palabras de Amor (1982) * Calling All Girls (1982) * Back Chat (1982) * Radio Ga Ga (1984) * I Want to Break Free (1984) * It’s a Hard Life (1984) * Hammer to Fall (1984) * Thank God It’s Christmas (1984) * One Vision (1985) * A Kind of Magic (1986) * Princes of the Universe (1986) * Friends Will Be Friends (1986) * Pain Is So Close to Pleasure (1986) * Who Wants to Live Forever (1986) * One Year of Love (1986) * I Want It All (1989) * Breakthru (1989) * The Invisible Man (1989) * Scandal (1989) * The Miracle (1989) * Innuendo (1991) * I’m Going Slightly Mad (1991) * Headlong (1991) * The Show Must Go On (1991) * These Are the Days of Our Lives (1991) * Heaven for Everyone (1995) * A Winter’s Tale (1995) * I Was Born to Love You (1996) * Too Much Love Will Kill You (1996) * Let Me Live (1996) * You Don’t Fool Me (1996) * Under Pressure – remix (1999) * Keep Yourself Alive – remastered (2011) Boxsety * The Complete Works (1985) * Box of Tricks (1992) * Ultimate Queen (1995) * The Crown Jewels (1998) * The Platinum Collection (2000) * The Singles Collection Volume 1 (2008) * The Singles Collection Volume 2 (2009) * The Singles Collection Volume 3 (2010) * The Singles Collection Volume 4 (2010) Przegląd okładek Albumy studyjne Queen (album).png Queen II.png Sheer Heart Attack.png A Night at the Opera.png A Day at the Races.png News of the World.png Jazz.png The Game.png Hot Space.png Flash Gordon.png The Works.jpeg A Kind of Magic (album).png The Miracle.png Innuendo.png Made in Heaven.jpg Queen Forever.jpg Albumy koncertowe Live Killers.png Live Magic.png Queen at the Beeb.png Live at Wembley ’86.png Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl.png Queen Rock Montreal.jpg Hungarian Rhapsody Queen Live in Budapest ’86.jpg Live at the Rainbow.jpg Kategoria:Spisy